


Sleepy Morning Kisses

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Haru went to university in Tottori while Makoto in Tokyo, their time together had gone down drastically. That was when Haru developed the habit of kissing sleeping Makoto- or at least Haru thought Makoto was sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Morning Kisses

Since Haru went to university in Tottori while Makoto in Tokyo, their time together had been reduced drastically. Makoto thought that such a thing couldn’t be helped, so he just went with the flow. But Haru didn’t simply give in to the flow. Like a true swimmer he was, he swam against the flow and did whatever he felt like doing.

Haru would take two hours train to Tokyo just to spend his whole weekend with Makoto. Sometimes, when Haru or Makoto was too busy with their university life, Haru would still come, even when they were only together for a couple of hours.

There was one time when Haru only had six hours in Tokyo. Makoto picked him up from the train station and both of them had to use all of their strength not to hold hands in public. Once they were save behind Makoto’s flat locked door, Haru tugged Makoto’s hips and slipped his fingers underneath Makoto’s waistband and Makoto simply lost it.

It was Makoto’s first time having sex on the entryway.

Haru had been pretty much passive since they started their relationship. Some exception happened on rare times, like when their relationship began. It was lazy day at the end of summer, when Makoto and Haru had done all their summer assignments and just sitting around, reading and enjoying the summer air.

Makoto was by the floor by Haru's living room, his chest pressed to a cushion as he read a book about relay—borrowed from Rei—when he felt something squishy and wet landed on the side of his face. Makoto looked up to see Haru had kissed his cheek.

“Yes, Haru-chan?” Makoto smiled at Haru just like usual, even though deep down he felt like he could swim backstroke for at least seven hours straight. Did Haru just really kissed him or the heat finally got Makoto?

“Nothing,” muttered Haru without really looking at Makoto. He had his right hand by his chin. “You look cute. I wanted to kiss you.” Haru slowly look back into Makoto’s eyes. “I _want_ to kiss you.”

So Makoto braced himself and tilted his head, closing his eyes as he gave Haru his cheek. Makoto didn’t thought that Haru would really kiss him again, yet he did. Saying things like ‘cute’ and ‘kiss’ was very unlike Haru, Makoto thought, but Haru did them anyway.

Nothing really changed after that. After those two kisses, that Haru smiled to Makoto and Makoto smiled back. It was quite rare for Haru to smile at Makoto, so Makoto thought that the kiss had made Haru’s mood.

A couple of days later, however, Haru showed Makoto a section in magazine that talked about summer dating. Makoto knew that magazine. Haru bought it when he went to convenience store with Makoto just yesterday. Makoto thought that Haru wanted to buy that magazine for the report of the best pools in Japan, which wasn’t entirely incorrect, but Makoto missed the fact that the list of pools were considered best because it was very comfortable to go for summer dating.

“Dating…?” repeated Makoto confusedly that time.

Haru nodded, his face had determined look like whenever he was on the face of a swimming pool. “Yes. Dating. Aren’t you my boyfriend now?”

Makoto finally understood the kiss and the smile they shared afterwards. So that was Haru's confession and Makoto had already said yes. “Ah. Y-yes,” stuttered the taller boy, unable to process the idea that he was now _Haru's boyfriend._

Haru returned his gaze to the magazine, “Since I’m your boyfriend now, I will try to do less stripping in public so I can jump on water.”

Makoto didn’t really know what to say to that. He chuckled and settled with, “Thank you. I really appreciate that, Haru-chan.” Deep down, all Makoto wanted was to run and scream it to the whole Iwatobi town that he was now Nanase Haruka's boyfriend.

Haru didn’t correct Makoto calling him with ‘chan’ anymore, unless Makoto used it at least seven consecutive times. Haru apparently also thought that boyfriend was a grade higher than best friend, so he took extra effort for Makoto, like truly not stripping in public and cook something that wasn’t mackerel when Makoto stayed for dinner, which actually made Makoto craved mackerel more since Haru was a hell of mackerel cook.

Outside that, there wasn’t much change. Sure, they had their fight on their last year in high school and Haru followed Rin to Australia—where Haru confided to Rin about his fight with Makoto, Haru later admitted—but so far, Makoto thought his life with Haru was perfect.

The passive Haru in high school had turned into rather aggressive one once their time together was limited. Haru would bother Makoto with kisses and hugs when he was in Makoto’s flat. Haru would stare into Makoto’s legs and hips whenever he wanted to do it but didn’t really want to say it. Haru was no longer hiding his face when they had sex. Haru was even begging Makoto to be rougher on him, to do him more, because Haru wanted to remember Makoto for the rest of the week when they couldn’t meet.

Makoto was sure he was simply the luckiest, happiest person ever walked the earth.

*)*

It was a cool morning when Makoto woke up. He didn’t really want to leave the bed because it was so warm and soft, so he tried to think whether he had any plan for that day. He hadn’t. Makoto let himself eased back into sleep before he felt ticklish hair and wet lips of Haru on his head.

Haru liked kissing Makoto when Makoto was asleep. At least Haru _thought_ Makoto was asleep. Sometimes Makoto was awake on the middle of the night, when the other side of his bed felt empty and cold, to feel the moment when Haru returned to his side from the bathroom, hugging Makoto like Makoto was the only important thing in the world. Haru liked stroking Makoto’s hair too, tidying them though it was such a vain attempt, because Makoto would still wake up with terrible case of bed hair anyway. Lately, almost four years since those kiss and smile on that high school summer, Haru had developed the hobby of kissing supposedly sleeping Makoto.

Haru usually started from the top of Makoto’s head, then down to forehead, nose, eyes, cheeks, and then lips. Sometimes Haru would kiss Makoto’s temple as well, beside leaving trail of kisses on Makoto’s ear and chin.

(Thank God Haru didn’t kiss his neck, because Makoto would be hard in less than a second for such action. Makoto was even hard with only the thought of Haru kissing his neck when both of them were in bed. It would be too easy to reach out to Haru, pin him down, return all his kisses with interest of sex that would make Haru writhed and mewled underneath Makoto.)

This morning, too, Makoto tried to breathe as even as possible as Haru landing soft, feathery kisses on his face. Makoto peeked a little to see Haru’s smiling face, his cheeks red and his eyes squinting underneath his unique case of bed hair. He looked really happy kissing Makoto and Makoto couldn’t pretend that he was sleeping anymore.

“Good morning, Haru-chan.”

His voice must had been giving Haru clue that Makoto hadn’t been sleeping all along. Haru didn’t seem to mind, however, because he finished his kisses to Makoto’s chin before giving himself some distance to see Makoto’s face. Makoto knew that feeling too well. He liked seeing messy-haired Haru in bed too; it was the kind of beautiful Haru that was only his. Everyone got to see beautiful, shirtless Haru in the pool, but Makoto got to see the special Haru, who was just as beautiful and shirtless, but with memory of the sex they had last night and how Haru’s straight-laced face was soaking wet with tears, sweat, and saliva as Makoto made love to him.

Makoto might be hard a little just from the thought of that.

“Good morning,” replied Haru sleepily, before leaning down to kiss Makoto’s forehead once again. “I miss you.”

Makoto’s smile bloomed, “Haru-chan, I’m here the whole time.”

“Yes, but you were asleep, and I miss you,” Haru kissed Makoto’s nose and Makoto giggled.

“I miss you too,” Makoto hoisted himself up by using his forearm to kiss Haru’s cheek.

Haru grunted, seemingly giving up, before throwing himself to Makoto’s arm. Makoto let out a gleeful laughter and hugged Haru back.

“Makoto,” mumbled Haru, his lips on Makoto’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Next month, there will be this competition in Tokyo.”

“Okay.”

“I will participate on it and I want you to be there to support me.”

“I definitely will, Haru.”

“Also, there’s a money prize,” mumbled Haru, who then proceeded to tell Makoto how much would he get if he won that competition.

“That’s a lot of money, Haru-chan! But I don’t know why you tell me that… I mean, as long as you’re having fun swimming and happy and healthy, I’m not going to ask for anything else.”

Haru pulled back, “I know. What I want to tell you is…” Haru sighed. Makoto could tell that Haru wasn’t exactly skilled with words. He was better now that Makoto wasn’t always by his side to translate his thought for everyone else, but still far from good. “I just want to tell you that if I won that competition, I want to use the money for us.”

Makoto was touched by Haru’s determination, “Us…?”

“Yeah. Once I graduate, I reckon I’ll just move here in Tokyo. Then, we would need a place, right? Would you like an apartment or a house? Sure, a house would be much more expensive, but if you want somewhere with yard—“

Makoto hugged Haru so aggressively Haru gasped in pain.

“Mako—that hurts!”

“Sorry!” Makoto loosened is grip a little and laugh. “Haru-chan, I am so happy. Are you sure it’s okay…?”

Haru grumbled, “Of course it is okay. I’m the one who suggested it.”

Makoto only made whines and noises of happiness as Haru patted his back, kissing Makoto’s shoulder too in process.

“I don’t want to be separated from you anymore,” Haru whispered, his lips moving against Makoto's skin, sighing as if he was in great pain. “We’ve always been together, so this whole we-go-to-different-universities-in-different-town thing is really hard for me. I’ll graduate soon and make more money so we can live together. Then, I can kiss you every morning as you pretend that you’re sleeping.”

Makoto pulled back, face hot and everything. “Haru, you knew…”

Haru's expression was the usual nonplussed one as he sighed, “Everyone might think that you’re an expert of me, but they seem to forget that I know the best when it comes to Makoto.”

Makoto jumped on Haru again, pinning Haru underneath him as he littered Haru’s face with kisses and pecks. Haru groaned in the beginning, trying to push Makoto away and asking him to stop messing around, but he started to laugh and laugh and laugh so Makoto had to laugh too. Makoto wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. The era when Haru's laughter was rare was now far over, specially for him. Haru only laugh like that in front of Makoto.

When Makoto was dead tired from laughing and feeling happy, he slumped on Haru’s side to feel something against his stomach—something that definitely wasn’t Haru’s bone, because it was half-hard and half-soft.

Haru sighed, looking at Makoto, before looking down at Little Haru and glaring at Makoto again, eyes squinting and eyebrows furrowing in demanding stare. _Look what have you done,_ his eyes might as well spoke.

Makoto sighed as well and shrugged. “You know, Haru, if we live together, your hips are going to be at my mercy.”

Haru raised one eyebrow at Makoto and smiled smugly. _Try me._


End file.
